Firing practise
by Sabaine
Summary: One-shot between Garrus and F!Shepard. Garrus is feeling a bit unsure about where he stands with Shepard, but it all changes when he witnesses a scene at the Citadel. Pure fluff. Complete. Sequel now up - The one with the cocktails.


**Lil oneshot of Garrus and Shepard, set once they have established their relationship and now it is known that Shepard likes Turians (well one in particular) she has become very popular. This is how she deters some of them. And settles Garrus' mind in the process.**

The Normandy 12.05am

Garrus wandered through the CIC they had been docked at the Citadel for just over four hours and most of the crew had gone for some well deserved shore leave. He was invited by Tali and Liara to have lunch but he was waiting for his dark haired beauty to come down from her lofty hide away. She was determined to finish her paperwork before allowing herself to join in the crews frivolities, he had offered to help her but had the sense to run away when the book on her table had risen biotically.

He heard the thump from inside the elevator, in hindsight he probably shouldn't have offered when smirking and unable to contain his laughter when he saw her surrounded in data pads and had her waist length hair piled on top of her head. She was also wearing a pair of glasses something Garrus had never seen before and he couldn't help but stare. His translator glitched a couple of times as he heard her shout something he thought was rude on his way out.

So he returned to his never ending calibrations in hope that she would find him when she was finished. A few hours later however and she still hadn't appeared. He had gone searching for her, and when there was no reply at her cabin door he had sought out Joker.

He entered the cockpit half expecting some lame crack from the pilot but he was nowhere to be found, Garrus' mandibles flared in annoyance, where had everyone gone? He wandered down to the canteen in hope that he would pass a member of crew on the way but there was nothing but silence. There was no choice left but to ask EDI.

'Hey uh EDI? Where is Commander Shepard?' He felt a little bit silly having to resort to asking the ship's computer but he really wanted to spend some time with her, she had been pretty tense lately.

'She left the Normandy at 1100 hours, she did not say where about on the Citadel she was going, nor did she take any other crew members with her.'

'Oh well thanks EDI.' He was a bit concerned but nothing to bad. He took from Shepard's example and jumped ship.

...*...

Feeling the comforting weight of his sniper and assault rifles on his back meant he was fairly confident when he stepped onto the Presidium, he might be stopped for carrying what C-Sec consider a rather large artillery on his back but hopefully by dropping the Spectre's name the issue would in turn be dropped.

Without realising it he had taken the path down to the shooting range, he might as well loose a few shots to keep his eye in while he was here. If Shepard didn't want to be found he wouldn't bother her. He was still a bit uneasy about the uh, situation they were in. She said she cared for him and Garrus didn't deny that for a moment, but he was still unsure about where he metaphorically stood. He knew about Shepard's past with Alenko and he didn't want to get in the way of anything, no matter how much it might hurt.

...*...

Evelyn Shepard lay with a sniper rifle cocked in her arms, she had promised Garrus she would get better and not rely on her biotics so much. She was a sharp shot with a pistol or shotgun but give her a rifle and she would five times out of ten miss. Her long hair was plaited and draped down the curve of her back. She had worn her favourite N7 hoodie and a pair of jeans, she was determined not to be as easily recognisable as usual. She hoped that Garrus would get lost in his calibrations and once she felt confident enough when handling the blasted rifle she would casually call him and have him help her fine tune her skills. After all learning to shoot was very physically close teaching.

She breathed out and released her shot. It hit the target just under the ribs. _Not good enough _she thought. She had been trying for about half an hour and her arms were beginning to die on her. She'll just finish off with a few pistol rounds to loosen up again and then she'll call Garrus for his assistance.

Calling up a few more random targets on her omni-tool she stood up dusted herself off and began shooting. After a few minutes a Turian approached her. He was shorter than Garrus and had a darker colouring as well, his marking were painted in a dark green. He wore light armour and what Shepard considered as a cocky look on his face.

He watched her with quiet interest for a few moments, Shepard didn't mind she was used to everyone watching her every move. What she did mind were the calculating looks he was giving her. She shot the last target with a hit in the throat, nodding to acknowledge the Turian she took off her earplugs.

...*...

Garrus rounded the corner of one the booths only to find Shepard laying on the ground sniper rifle in hand. His heart quickened, he knew she promised to practise but he didn't believe that she actually would. He watched silently as she lined up her shot. She missed the heart by five inches or so and he could hear her frustrated sigh. He was tempted to go over but he saw another Turian approaching, he backed off a bit, not so much that he couldn't hear anything but enough to be unseen. He wondered what might happen

...*...

'I'm sorry I'll only be a few more minutes.' She said polietly.

'Oh don't mind me, please continue.' He leant against a wall, 'I was quite enjoying it.'

_Yeah I bet you were. _Shepard thought.

'Say haven't I seen you somewhere before?' He crossed his arms.

_Oh here it comes, _she thought, holstering her pistol she turned to face him. 'My name's Shepard, pleased to meet you' she lied through her teeth. She held out her hand, most species were aware of humans shaking hands when first encountered.

He gripped her hand in a steely embrace, clearly trying to show his strength,_ Garrus would never do that, he doesn't need to. _

'Ruso, Ruso Tyzuris, and I am very pleased to meet you.'

Shepard grinned awkwardly, unsure where this was going.

'Say you wouldn't be_ the _Commander Shepard?' His eyes took a predatory look.

She coughed into her hand, 'Yes but I am off duty for the moment,' _why is it that male turians are interested in me all of a sudden? They can't think that if I care for one I like them all?_

'Well if you're off duty how about when you finish here we go get some drinks, I know a great place in the wards called Tulsa, I would love to hear some stories.' He said.

_Yeah I bet you would, and tell your mates a few of your own about the time you met Commander Shepard. _She needed to get rid of this guy and quickly. She was feeling less and less comfortable by the minute, she had no doubt she could protect herself but she would like to go one day without having to change her clothing or claim spectre business when something goes wrong.

Calling up a few more targets she drew her pistol. In the range there where a few Human shaped targets, some Batarians and even a Turian, she quickly disposed of the Human and Batarians with single shots to the head or chest but when it came to the Turian target she left her pistol drift downwards. Using her peripherals she watched Ruso's face as she shot the ankles and wrists. To the inexperienced eye they would see no difference to Ruso's features but Shepard had been around Garrus enough to see the little signs that made clear their emotions. The paling around the base of his neck showed that he was feeling a little uneasy.

...*...

Garrus watched as Shepard shot the fake Turian's ankles and wrists. Very sensitive areas. He couldn't help but wince when he saw each shot land with deadly precision. For the first time he pitied the people who went up against her. A small bubble of anger had formed when Ruso had offered to buy a drink for her and it took all of his self control not to walk over and punch him in the face. But Shepard had done something better.

...*...

She continued shooting, a bullet in each elbow and knee. Then the shoulders. And when she was sure she had Ruso's full attention she emptied the rest of her magazine into an area south of the chest. Ruso's eyes widened and he twitched with every shot. Once she had popped her heat sink she turned to him.

'So would you like to go get some drinks now?' She said sickly sweet, brushing a few errant hairs from her eyes.

'I-I uh, I forgot that I have to uh, meet a friend, I um forgot.' He stood transfixed his eyes on her pistol which she held loosely by her hip.

'Oh no, that's such a shame, I guess I'll just keep practising.' She put in a fresh magazine and fired a shot clean through the target's head. 'And I was so looking forward to them.'

He backed away, 'yeah uh, sorry to uh, disappoint, see you around uh, Shepard.' And with his goodbye he left as slowly as his dignity allowed.

Shepard shook her head and carried on completely unaware.

…*...

Garrus practically skipped up the steps, all doubt or worry he had went with every shot Shepard placed in the target. He strode past a few shops even peering in at the merchandise, nothing could pop the bubble of happiness that had replaced the foul taste of anger and jealousy. After about twenty minutes his omni-tool beeped at him. He looked down there was a message from Shepard.

13.09 Message from Shepard:

Hey Vakarian my fav turian you around? X

He replied a smile threatening it's way onto his features.

13.12 Message to Shepard:

Maybe, depends where you are and what you need. X

He wasn't sure about the little 'x' on the end but Shepard said you sent them to people you care about and having seen some of the messages she sent to Liara or Kaiden who didn't have the little 'x' he didn't mind. According to Shepard the more you put the more you care or something he didn't really understand, must be a human thing.

13.15 Message from Shepard:

I'm on the range at the mo, and I wanted a lil company x

13.18 Message to Shepard:

Sure, I'm on the Citadel now, looking for you actually.

13.21 Message from Shepard:

no kiss? Awww. Im sorry just needed a bit of time to myself didn't mean to upset you.

Garrus sat on a neary bench and mentally slapped himself. _Damn humans and their weird customs, forget one letter and the whole dynamic changes!_

13.27 Message to Shepard:

No you didn't upset me, I was a bit worried. Sorry about the 'x' I forgot.

13.27 Message to Shepard:

Dammit, x

13.31 Message from Shepard:

That cheered me up :D wondering if you wanna get some drinks? Xx

His heart skipped, two little 'x's? He rubbed his face with his talons, _oh spirits when did I start getting excited over an 'x'?_

13.35 Message to Shepard:

Definitely need a drink xx

13.37 Message from Shepard:

Great x I know just the place xx

Garrus grinned, this day was getting better and better.

13.40 Message to Shepard:

Oh do tell xxx

13.42 Message from Shepard:

Ever heard of Tulsa? Xxx :P

13.46 Message to Shepard:

Can't say I have where do you want to meet? Xxx

Garrus looked around waiting for her reply. He watched a couple of Hanar drift by It was strange what this woman could do to him, with just some words. His omni-tool bleeped.

13.50 Message from Shepard:

No need look behind you xxxx

Garrus twisted in his seat, unable to see her he stood and turned around. Across the walkway he saw her jogging toward him. She beamed at him her plait bouncing behind her. She gave no indication of slowing down. Garrus became a little worried she could run quite fast.

Without warning she threw her arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his cheek. She hung there (being about six inches shorter than his six foot five.) Gingerly he wrapped his arms around her holding her close, not caring who saw them and ignoring the glances from people who did.

'Miss me?' She said.

'A little' he replied.

She dropped to her feet and placed her hand in his.

'To the bar,' she announced.

'Where are your glasses?' He said cheekily.

'At the Normandy,' she replied tugging him along, 'maybe I'll wear them when you _teach_ me how to _shoot_.'

The way she said 'teach' and 'shoot' made a shiver run down his spine.

'You sure you want to have a drink?'

She flashed a smile, 'oh yeah I have got some stories to tell.'

**Hope you enjoyed please leave a review helps a lot xx Sequel now up - The one with the cocktails**


End file.
